The Accidental Wish
by Inu-Pup-Forever
Summary: Kagome makes a wish while holding the Shikon No Tama, will it come true? If it does, will she find out InuYasha's true feelings? (I know I keep on changing the summary, but I know this is the right one, I'm ganna stick with it)
1. The Accidental Wish

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inu-Yasha characters.

( "talking")

('thinking')

("_already said"_)

************************************************************************

Naraku was finally defeated. Dead, lying in front of Kagome. She reached out and grasped the stolen Jewel Shards. Kagome could feel the evil aura reflecting off of it. 

She took out the shards Inu-Yasha and all her friends collected.

She gently pushed them together, and a light purple light burst out of Kagome's body. The Shikon No Tama was in her hand, finally after 3 years it was over! The sphere was now cold, and didn't have an ounce of evil in it. 

Inu-Yasha limped over to her and smiled, to weak to talk. Kagome just nodded and grinned loudly. They had done it! They had defeated Naraku!

Kagome shoved the Shikon No Tama into Inu-Yasha's hand and frowned.

"You deserve…it"

Inu-Yasha placed it in Kagome's and limped away, walking toward Miroku. 

'Why did he give it to me? He wanted it in his possession!_' _

Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. Kagome looked toward the forest, that they were close to. 

"Inu-Yasha…you have defeated Naraku, now you can come to hell with me!"

Inu-Yasha nodded and walked back to Kagome.

"I…I…I…lo…I'll miss you so much, but I must do it…"

Kagome felt hot tears prick her eyes. She backed away from Inu-Yasha and ran, ran away.

She heard Inu-Yasha yell for her, but ignored it.

'I wish I could be Kikyo, I wish Inu-Yasha would love me, so I would know how it felt…' 

Kagome gasped and dropped the jewel, and remembered Kaede's words.

"Once the Shikon No Tama is complete, one wish can be set upon it. Once the wish is made, you must let go of the jewel and wait."

"Oh no…if that's true…then…"

Kagome felt her insides twist, and she fell to her knees. She was going to be sick.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Sorry it was so short but I need to know if it's worth it to keep writing. Please R&R!**


	2. What!

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Inu-Yasha if I did I wouldn't be sitting on my ass writing Inu-Yasha stories. (Lol)_

**_Author's Note: _**_Thank you for all the reviews! I loved them, I seriously am SO happy!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was gasping for breath, why did she feel this way?

**~Kagome's POV~**

It felt like a demon was pulling out my gut, and organs. My face burned, my vision was fuzzy. I felt my body stretch. My nails grew, as did my hair. 

The pain suddenly disappeared. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes, I was exhausted! I tried to sit up but failed, darkness overtook me as I gave up. 

**************

"I don't understand why _we _had to help her!" yelled a voice that was very familiar. 

"Yes, I am sorry but he is right, why _did _we have to help her? I mean it's like you forgot all about Kagome leaving!"

My eyes shot open; I saw a fire in front of me. Shippou was sitting in the far corner of the small hut, Miroku was sitting by a bundle of firewood, Sango was leaning on the side of the hut, with Kirara on her shoulder, and finally Inu-Yasha was sitting by me!

"Inu…Inu-Yasha?"

"Kikyou, you're alright!"

"Kikyou?" I looked at Inu-Yasha like he was crazy, OK I didn't look like Kikyou _that _much!

"Inu-Yasha…SIT!"

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. 

"How did you know about that?"

"Inu-Yasha, you're-" I gasped, my voice was deeper! How could I not have noticed it before?!" 

I stood up and ran out of the hut, but I stumbled and fell, I was so weak. Suddenly, Kikyou's Soul Stealers surrounded me. I was afraid so I stood up and ran to the nearest hot spring I could find. 

I peered into the steaming water, I saw a beautiful face looking back, I had full pink lips, my face was pale yes, but a pink tint covered my cheeks. My new black hair fell over my shoulders. 

'So it's true…' 

Tears pricked my eyes, my wish came true, but I was just thinking it! I didn't want it to happen!

"Are you OK Kikyou?"

"Inu-Yasha, I have a full soul now…" I sighed, I might as well act like her…or maybe…I could act like me…Kagome…

"Where is Kagome?"

That's right! Where was Kikyou? If I was in her body, wouldn't that make her me? I never said anything about her staying alive…

"Where is the Shikon No Tama?"

Inu-Yasha turned away.

"I don't know…Kagome had it when she ran…"

I put my, no Kikyou's hand on his shoulder.

"You really cared about her didn't you?"

Inu-Yasha stood up and held me in his arms.

"I'm just glad you're back…"

I winced, that hurt, badly, I didn't want to be Kikyou anymore…I wanted to be me!

"Inu-Yasha, Kaede wants to discuss things with you…" Shippou said glaring at me, he never really did like Kikyou.

**~End Of POV~**

(A/N _I am going to say Kagome's name, but she will still be in Kikyou's body!_)

Kagome put her hand on Shippou's head.

"Do you miss her? Kagome…"

Shippou looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"What do you think witch? Inu-Yasha was supposed to be _my _papa, Kagome was supposed to be _my _mama! We were supposed to be a _family_! You ruined it; you had to keep on bugging us! Why don't you do us all a favor, and Kagome's soul a favor, and leave?" Shippou slapped my hand away and he ran.

Kagome was dumfounded. Shippou had guts to do that! She was also hurt, Kagome felt guilty, also angry. Inu-Yasha tortured her _and _Shippou so much. Kagome would try to be the best new mother to Shippou she knew it would be hard, but she _would _get her body back, and she _would _have a nice happy family, with or without Inu-Yasha!

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I hope you liked the second chapter, R&R (Flame or Not)**


End file.
